Elena Baker
Elena Baker '''is a main character in ''Glee: The Future of Us. ''She makes her debut in the Pilot. Elena is a closeted bisexual. She is an active participant in the New Directions and a student at William McKinley High School. '''Elena is portrayed by Samantha Barks. She was created by Ropowo. Biography Early Life Elena was born into a strict, conservative Christian family. She moved to Ohio this year to live with her aunt, because her parents thought she needed to learn some manners. Unbeknowst to her parents, Elena's aunt, Chloe Baker is a lesbian, and Elena is bi. Season One Pilot Chloe Baker is seen driving Elena to school. It's her first day. Chloe enourages Elena to audition for the New Directions. At auditions, Elena sits next to Shawn Levine sings Memory from Cats. ''She has a solo in ''Hall of Fame. Showtime Elena is with Shawn playing Truth or Dare in the quad. Shawn dares Elena to let her draw on her. Shawn writes "freedom lies in being bold" and Shawn picks truth. Elena asks her sexuality, where Shawn replies that she's a lesbian, but isn't in everyone's faces about it. Allegra Applebaum then comes and tells them both to hurry up for Glee club. Elena and Shawn sing together in Some Nights. Homecoming Elena doesn't have a date to homecoming, so Shawn suggests they go together as friends. She also sings Catch My Breath with Teagan, Shawn, Allegra and Rowan at the department store while buying dresses for the dance, where they run into Margie and DJ. The Muse Elena plays a small part in this episode. She, along with Rowan and Shawn, asks Teagan out to pizza, but Teagan turns the offer down. The Art of Being Cool Elena is seen having lunch with Shawn, Ben Poole, Rowan, Harlow McWinters, and Tommy Morelli. Teagan comes over but leaves abruptly because she tells the others she feels sick. Elena is then thought of by Margie Bonner as being "not exactly fashionable, but good enough", therefore she is not picked for Margie and DJ's makeover. Three Little Words Elena is seen staring at Shawn at her locker. She sings We Are Stars to her. Tommy catches her staring and approaches Elena, questioning her about it. She denies having a crush but Tommy says he knows the truth, claiming that she was 'making googly eyes at Shawn'. Realizing she has been caught, she begs Tommy not to tell her, and he agrees but only on the condition that he becomes her beard. Reluctantly, she agrees, and the pair are later seen in the choir room announcing their relationship to the Glee Club. Tommy announces that they first fell in love when they reached for the same latte at the Lima Bean. Shawn is confused, and DJ is angry. Then Tommy and Elena sing Ships In The Night to 'proclaim their love'. Allegra then announces that is wasn't the best song choice, that Celine Dion would be better. Tommy snaps and says he's not singing any Celine Dion, and asks Elena to agree, but she agrees with Allegra and says she loves Celine Dion. Before the pair can argue, Beth announces that it is the end. Tommy and Elena then hug, and Tommy tries to kiss Elena, but she leans away so he settles for a kiss on the cheek, subtly scowling at Elena afterwards. Afterwards, Elena has a brief conversation with Shawn about her relationship with Tommy. Shawn congratulates Elena, and Elena can't tell if it's genuine or not, so just thanks her. Shawn says that she didn't know Elena liked Tommy, and Elena lies and says she does, when really, it's just a fake relationship. Shawn also is confused as to why Elena suddenly likes Café lattes, but Elena claims she's always liked them. Yee-Haw Elena sings Man! I Feel Like A Woman with the other New Directions girls. Afterwards, Tommy approaches her at her locker, informing her that they are singing another duet in Glee Club to make their fake relationship more believable. Tommy also informs her that she will enjoy the duet, and after he subtly nods in the direction of Shawn, Elena agrees to sing the duet. The pair are later seen in Glee Club singing Don't You Wanna Stay, which involves them looking in to each others eyes frequently to give the impression that their relationship is real. After the performance, Tommy tries to kiss Elena, and this time she lets him, but feels nothing. She then looks over the Shawn, who is clapping just like the rest of the Glee Club, but cannot tell if she is sincere or not. Elena had no idea what Shawn was thinking. Two Voices Are Better Than One Beth announces to the Glee Club that one of the numbers for sectionals is a duet, and that there will be a competition to decide who the pair performing it will be. DJ states that he wants to pair with Tommy, but Tommy immediately says that he wants to perform with his 'girlfriend' Elena. Shawn implies that she also wants to pair with Elena, pointing out that Tommy has already performed two duets with her and maybe someone else should get to perform with her. Elena smiles at Shawn, thinking maybe Shawn does like her more than a friend. Beth then agrees with Shawn, but says that in order for it to be fair, everyone's partners will be determined by fate. DJ then picks Elena, and is unhappy about it, because he feels Elena stole Tommy from him. Elena does not appear to be too happy about the pairing either. Later, Elena is in the choir room, when DJ approaches her and say that he doesn't like her. Taken aback, Elena questions this, and DJ claims that she stole his man. Elena points out that Tommy is not gay (as far as she knows), and states that she doesn't like DJ either, so DJ refuses to work with her, not caring what Miss Corcoran says about it. Later Elena approaches Shawn, but she ignores her and walks away. Elena then rushes to catch up with her, and asks her if she's OK. Shawn snaps and asks Elena to ask her boyfriend, and tries to walk away again. Elena asks Shawn what happened, and Shawn reveals that Tommy wants her to stop hanging out with Elena, as he feels she is a 'predatory lesbian'. Shawn then assures Elena that she knows she is straight and that she is not trying to take her away from Tommy. She also tells her that they're just friends. Despite Elena knowing that Shawn is trying to be nice, due to her secret crush, it crushes her that Shawn doesn't think of her that way. However, she fakes a smile, and assures Shawn that she will tell Tommy that too. Shawn then says that she is glad Elena's happy, and Elena bitterly thanks her as she walks away. Game Face Shawn has not been hanging out with Elena as often, and Elena admits in voiceover that she misses her. She says (accidentally) out loud that she loves her, but the rest of the glee club (Shawn included) think she is talking to Tommy. Only Tommy knows the truth, who, in front of the glee clubs, acts delighted at Elena's confession, only to tell her later that he knows she was talking about Shawn and bluntly demands she make a decision; Shawn or her secret. Just before New Directions perform, Elena admits to Shawn that her relationship with Tommy was fake and that she is, in fact bisexual. She also admits to having a crush on Shawn as soon as she first saw her at Glee Club auditions. She then asks if Shawn likes her back, to which Shawn confirms she does. After a boost of confidence, discovering that liking girls is ok, Elena makes a bold moves, and kisses Shawn. The pair then get ready to perform with the Glee Club, after Shawn drops a bombshell on Elena that Tommy is gay. Elena is seen performing backing vocals for Ho Hey and has a solo line in Diamonds. She exchanges many glances with Shawn during these performances. She also celebrates with the New Directions after their win at Sectionals. Later, Shawn and Elena confront Tommy at his locker. Realizing that Elena has come out, he is a bit rude to her about her sexuality. However, once Elena asks when he is going to come out of the closet, Tommy suddenly appears terrified, and although he always denies that he is gay, tells the girls to keep their voices down. Elena tells Tommy that now she's been honest with herself, she feels amazing, and that he should do the same. However, Tommy does not feel it would have the same effect on him. One Hit Wonders Elena and Shawn announce to the Glee club that they are officially seeing each other. They say that it's only casual but they are both very happy. They then sing Breathless together. Where We Came From Elena is not mentioned in this episode, but she performs Where We Came From (Song) with the rest of the New Directions. Party On Elena asks Teagan if she wants to go out for Sushi with her, Shawn and Ben, but Teagan declines. Later, Ben asks Elena and Shawn if they can keep an eye on Teagan at Margie's party, and although they just think that Ben wants to stop Teagan from drinking, they reluctantly agree. Elena and Shawn find Teagan in Margie's kitchen, where some boys are offering her drink, but she is refusing. They tell Ben this, along with mentioning that they want to go home, as watching Teagan has not been enjoyable for them at all. They also mention that Teagan worried about the calorie content in the drinks, worrying Ben. However, the three of them leave together. Things I've Done Elena is not mentioned in this episode, but does perform You Found Me with the rest of the New Directions. Personality Elena is bitchy, arrogant and a bit of a snob most of the time but never picks on people because of their sexuality because she would hate to be in their position herself. When around her aunt, she is more likable and carefree, because she can talk to her aunt about anything. Relationships Tommy Morelli : Main article: Tommy-Elena Relationship '' Tommy and Elena become each others' beard, against Elena's will. Shawn Levine : ''Main article: Shawn-Elena Relationship : Songs Solos Season One Memory.png|'Memory' from Cats (Pilot)|link=Memory SITN.png|'We Are Stars' by The Pierces (Three Little Words)|link=We Are Stars Duets Season One SITN.png|'Ships In The Night' (Three Little Words) (Tommy)|link=Ships In The Night DYWS.png|'Don't You Wanna Stay' (Yee-Haw) (Tommy)|link=Don't You Wanna Stay Solos (In a Group Number) Trivia *She admires Robert Frost *She doesn't like cafe lattes. Gallery Elena Baker.jpg Samantha-Barks.jpg SamanthaBarks-1.jpg Sam Barks 2.png Sam Barks.jpg Quotes Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Students Category:Main characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Members in New Directions